Le réveillon de Noël
by Sengetsu
Summary: Venez faire un petit saut dans l'intimité de quelques unes des familles dans Harry Potter le 24 au soir !


_Joyeux Noël à tous ! En ce 25 décembre, je vous offre une petit fic sur le Réveillon de Noël dans différentes familles. Les oOoOo signalent un changement de temps et de lieu. Ce sont des petites scènes qui n'ont rien à voir entre elles. _

_J'espère que vous aimerez, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ;)_

_Bonne lecture et bonnes fêtes ! _

* * *

><p><strong>Le réveillon de Noël<strong>

Tom Jedusort était assis à la grande table du réfectoire de l'orphelinat et regardait les flocons de neige tomber dans les mornes rues de Londres, ce soir du 24 décembre. Il entendait ses infortunés camarades s'extasier de joie devant leurs cadeaux dans la pièce d'à côté.

Mrs Cole, sur le seuil du réfectoire fixait Le garçon. Plus il grandissait et moins elle savait ce qu'elle allait faire de lui. Il était à présent parmi les plus âgé des pensionnaires et personne ne voulait de lui. C'était pourtant un beau petit garçon. Mais toutes les potentielles familles ne retenaient de lui qu'une étrange impression de malaise. Se faisant violence, elle s'approcha de lui.

Il tourna immédiatement son regard sombre vers elle, semblant traquer son mouvement jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête devant lui. Alors, il détourna à nouveau les yeux.

- Tu ne veux pas venir ouvrir ton cadeau avec les autres ?

- Je n'aurais pas le cadeau que j'ai demandé, répondit -il.

- Comment peux – tu en être si sûr ?

- Parce que je demande la même chose chaque année, et chaque année, je ne l'ai pas.

- Oh... Et qu'est ce que c'est ?

Le regard noir revînt se fixer sur elle, lui renvoyant une œillade glacée qui figea littéralement l'adulte sur place.

- Vous savez très bien ce que c'est. Je sais que vous gardez toutes nos lettres et que vous ne les postez jamais. Elles sont dans le tiroir de votre bureau et c'est vous qui les lisez pour leur donner des cadeaux. Mais vous ne pouvez pas me donner ce que je veux.

- Tu es entré dans mon bureau? s'énerva la directrice.

- Comment l'aurais – je pu ? Demanda t -il, une moue innocente apparaissait soudainement sur ce visage angélique. Vous êtes la seule à avoir la clef et vous ne partez jamais sans fermer.

Mrs Cole frémit. Il disait vrai. Mais pour une obscure raison, elle ne le croyait _pas_. Abandonnant, elle repartit dans la pièce adjacente rejoindre les autres enfants, qui, beaucoup moins bizarres, savouraient leur réveillon de Noël.

Tom retourna à sa contemplation de la fenêtre. Lui, tout ce qu'il demandait c'était de partir. Partir loin d'ici dans un endroit où on le comprendrait et ou on l'aimerait. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait.

Tom Jedusort, 10 ans, ignorait encore que son vœux le plus cher allait, du moins en partie, se réaliser très prochainement.

**oOoOo**

Du feu, il ne restait que quelques braises encore rougeoyantes quand la porte grinça doucement en s'ouvrant.

Sirius Black passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne, sachant qu'il arrivait fréquemment à l'un ou l'autre de ses parents de s'endormir dans l'un des confortables fauteuils avec un verre de rouge. Mais il n'y avait plus personne ce soir là.

- La voie est libre, chuchota t -il.

Pieds nus, les deux frères entrèrent dans le salon dans leur pyjamas à carreau. Le sapin trônait depuis deux semaines déjà dans le seul coin du salon dont le mur n'était pas recouvert par la tapisserie de leur arbre généalogique, les narguant de ses branches vertes délicatement saupoudrées d'une neige magique tombant en continue. Comment pourraient -ils encore attendre jusqu'au lendemain matin pour ouvrir leurs cadeaux ?

Ils s'agenouillèrent devant le sapin au pied duquel une petite dizaine de paquet attendaient. Ils trouvèrent chacun les leurs, essayant de deviner à la taille ce qu'ils contenaient.

Soudainement, la porte du salon qu'ils avaient soigneusement refermée s'ouvrit en grand et la lumière s'alluma, les faisant sursauter.

- Que vois je là ma douce ? Tonna une grosse voix qu'ils ne reconnurent trop bien.

- Il semblerait que nous ayons échoué à enseigner la patience et l'obéissance à nos fils non cher.

Sirius et Regulus levèrent des regards désolés envers leur parents qui venaient de les surprendre. Vu qu'ils portaient toujours leur habits, les deux gamins se doutèrent que leurs parents les avaient vu venir de loin.

Walburga ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant le regard suppliant que Sirius, 7 ans, et Regulus, 5 ans, leur lançaient. Ils avaient gigoté toute la soirée sur leur chaise durant le grand réveillon familial. Comment n'aurait -elle pas pu deviner ce qu'ils complotaient ?

- Je crois que nous pourrions être indulgents pour une fois, n'est ce pas Orion ? Demanda t -elle en levant les yeux vers son mari.

- Je suppose que ça pourrait se faire.

Un sourire ravi étira les lèvre de Sirius qui sauta à nouveau sur ses cadeaux avec son frère tandis que ses parents ouvraient également leurs cadeaux.

- Oh mon Dieu ! S'exclama soudainement sa mère alors qu'elle déballait le cadeau le plus imposant de la pile. Orion ! Ce sont les portes-parapluies en jambe de troll que j'avais vu ! Tu as fait une folie !

Les deux enfants froncèrent le nez en voyant les objets en question. Les goûts désastreux de leur mère en matière de décoration avaient encore frappé !

**oOoOo**

Severus Rogue s'approcha doucement de sa mère, assise sur la chaise de la table de la cuisine, le regard dans le vide, les joues creuses. Un hématome fleurissait sur sa pommette, vestige de la dernière colère de son mari qui avait quitté la maison pour aller se noyer dans l'alcool au bar voisin.

- Maman ? Appela t -il, incertain.

Cela sembla réveiller la femme. Elle se redressa en voyant son fils. Tendant le bras, elle caressa ses cheveux noirs et lui sourit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri, ça va.

- Joyeux Noël maman.

Il lui tendit un petit récipient qu'elle prit avec curiosité. Son mari, Tobias, n'aimait pas Noël. Ni les fêtes en général. Il n'y avait donc ni sapin, ni réveillon, ni cadeau le 24 au soir. C'était un jour comme les autres. C'était la première fois depuis des années qu'elle recevait un cadeau à cette date là, sans doute parce que la nouvelle amie de Severus, Lily si elle se souvenait bien, lui avait parlé de la tradition.

Quand elle l'ouvrit, elle se trouva face à une crème blanchâtre qui sentait agréablement bon.

- J'ai piqué un de tes livres, avoua t -il en regardant le sol. Avec Lily, on a cherché les ingrédients et on a fait ce baume cicatrisant comme c'est marqué dedans. Ça va t'aider à aller mieux.

Eileen sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, chose qui n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Elle serra brutalement son fils contre elle, terriblement triste d'entendre ces mots de la bouche de son petit garçon d'à peine 8 ans. Si elle avait pu... Si elle l'avait pu, elle lui aurait offert autre chose que cette vie.

Severus lui tapota maladroitement le dos, en comprenant qu'il ne se ferait pas punir pour ce qu'il venait de faire. Quelques minutes plus tard, une fois qu'elle eut repris le contrôle d'elle même, elle s'écarta et regardant son fils droit dans les yeux elle lui demanda :

- Ça te dirait qu'on fasse un peu de magie pendant que papa n'est pas là ?

En voyant s'illuminer de joie le regard du gamin, elle sut qu'elle venait sans doute de lui faire un beau cadeau de Noël, malgré tout.

oOoOo

Les hurlements avaient envahis le Terrier dès que Bill était revenu de son premier trimestre à Poudlard, fier comme un paon dans son uniforme avec l'écusson de Griffondor. Il avait été assailli par Charlie, Percy et les jumeaux qui exigeaient de tout savoir. Les enfants avaient couru partout, énervant à plusieurs reprises leur mère qui travaillait dur pour préparer le réveillon pendant que leur père essayait de calmer la petite Ginevra, qui, du haut de ses 4 mois participait joyeusement au tintamarre.

Quand la Tante Muriel était arrivée accompagnée de l'Oncle Bilius, elle avait bien tenté de ramener le calme, mais les petits monstres ne l'écoutaient pas, trop occupés à essayer d'échapper à la corvée de l'embrasser pour lui dire bonjour. La joue de la Tante Muriel piquait atrocement.

Mais à présent, le silence régnait en maître au grand bonheur des adultes. Les 6 enfants suffisamment âgés pour tenir assis étaient religieusement en train d'ouvrir leur cadeau. D'ici quelques minutes, ça allait recommencer : chacun serait jaloux de son voisin et crierait à l'infamie. Mais pour le moment, c'était calme.

- Pourquoi Charlie il a eu le droit à une figurine de dragon ? Brailla soudainement George, ou peut -être Fred. Moi aussi j'en voulais une !

- La dernière fois que je t'ai prêté un jouet, tu l'as jeté du deuxième étage pour voir s'il volait vraiment, protesta le concerné en levant la figurine de la discorde au dessus de sa tête hors d'atteindre des quatre mains qui s'étaient tendues. Tu ne toucheras pas à mon cadeau.

- Maman ! Charlie y veut pas partager !

Bill tenta de calmer le jeu pour éviter de mêler leur mère à la dispute. Mais c'était trop tard. Molly Weasley ne lésinait pas sur la discipline, même le soir de Noël. Et Ron regarda le tout sans vraiment comprendre, du haut de ses 1 an, en serrant contre lui son tout nouvel ours en peluche qui allait être son doudou jusqu'au jour ou il se transformerait malencontreusement en araignée.

**oOoOo**

Luna sautillait joyeusement en rentrant chez elle, main dans la main avec son père. Ils avaient passé la journée à chercher l'Enormus à Babille qui avait laissé des traces de son passage dans leur jardin la nuit dernière. Ils ne l'avaient pas trouvé, mais qu'est ce qu'ils s'étaient amusé !

- On est rentré maman ! S'exclama la gamine de 6 ans en sautant dans les bras de la femme blonde au fourneau.

- Bonjour ma chérie, sourit la concernée. Mais tu es toute sale dit donc !

- On a pas trouvé l'Enormus à Babille, tu sais... J'aurais bien voulu te l'amener pour Noël !

- Ce n'est pas grave ma chérie. Je ne crois pas que Grand – Père et Grand – Mère auraient été ravis de faire sa connaissance tu sais. Et si tu allais te laver et enfiler ta nouvelle robe ?

- Je pourrais mettre mon collier en bouchon ?

- Oui.

Ravie, la petite blonde sauta au sol et disparut rapidement à l'étage. Xenophilus s'approcha à son tour de sa femme.

- Bonjour Elena, soleil de ma vie, la salua t -il en l'embrassant selon un rituel qui durait depuis des années déjà.

- Bonjour mon amour. Tu avais oublié que mes parents venaient dîner, n'est ce pas ?

Elle secoua la tête avec un sourire, devant l'air contrit de son mari.

- Va te laver toi aussi. Et veille à ce que ta fille ne mette pas de l'eau partout en chassant les joncheruines. Je n'aurais pas le temps de nettoyer ce soir.

- Il ne faut pas qu'elle se laisse infester !

- Je sais, mais tu ne crois pas qu'ils peuvent parfois prendre un jour de congé aussi ? Oh ! Et Xéno ?

- Hum ?

- Ne mets pas ton costume en poil de yéti cette fois. Mon père y est allergique, tu t'en souviens ?

- C'est vrai.

Elena le regarda monter à la suite de leur fille et retourna à la préparation du repas avec un sourire. Elle avait dû travailler ses deux parents depuis un bon mois pour les convaincre de venir manger une nouvelle fois chez eux.

Elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir : la dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus, Xenophilus avaient tenu à cuisiner pour faire bonne impression, à les initier aux Créatures Magiques qu'il traquait sans relâche depuis des années, et avait insisté pour qu'ils portent toute la soirée une couronne en papier aluminium, une matière moldue qu'il avait un jour ramené d'une expédition.

Cette fois ci, elle s'occuperait du dîné. Mais elle se réjouissait d'avance de voir ses parents Sang – Pur tellement guindés, coincés dans une conversation avec leur petite fille et son père tout deux parlant de l'Enormus à Babille. Oui, ce réveillon allait être parfait. Enfin, ça dépendait pour qui.

**oOoOo**

Harry Potter tendait l'oreille, allongé dans son placard plongé dans le noir. Il entendait le son de la télévision d'ici, ainsi que son oncle, sa tante et son cousin qui festoyaient. Immobile, il tâchait de ne faire aucun bruit et de se faire oublier. Sinon, il n'aurait pas le droit à un reste de l'énorme dinde qui avait cuit pendant des heures et dont le fumet embaumait toute la maison. Même dans son petit placard ou le reste du monde ne semblait pourtant pas capable d'arriver d'ordinaire.

Du haut de ses 4 ans, le petit garçon serra fort les yeux et pria de toutes ses forces le Père Noël. Il n'avait pas eu le droit d'envoyer de lettre comme l'avait fait Dudley avec l'aide de sa mère. Alors il n'aurait pas de cadeau. Mais peut -être que s'il pensait assez fort, le Père Noël entendrait quand même son vœux.

Il ne voulait pas de petit train, de gant de baseball, de voiture électrique comme son cousin... Non. Lui, il voulait juste voir ses parents. Il voulait juste que ses parents soient là et viennent le chercher. Il voulait que l'accident de voiture ne soit jamais arrivé. Et que, quand il rouvre les yeux, il ne soit plus dans son placard.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Dans le noir. Le bruit de la télévision lui parvenant toujours. Il entendait encore l'oncle Vernon complimentant à grand bruit sa femme du bon repas qu'elle avait préparé et Dudley crier en découvrant ses nouveaux jouets.

Cette année aussi, Harry Potter passerait son Noël oublié dans le placard sous l'escalier.

**oOoOo**

Bellatrix, Narcissa et Andromeda étaient sagement assises sur les chaises à leur table, regardant leur parents valser sur la piste de danse qui s'animait entre chaque plats. Dans leurs robes vertes et argent et avec leur cheveux impeccablement coiffés, les filles Black étaient les plus belles de la soirée, et elles le savaient.

Leur père leur avait glissé la remarque après avoir jaugé toutes les autres petites filles présentes au Réveillon organisé par les Malefoy cette année. Après tout, les Sang – Pur étaient une grande et belle famille. Quel meilleur moment de l'année que Noël pour tous se retrouver ?

Un petit garçon d'une dizaine d'année vînt se planter devant elles, et s'inclina avec respect. La lumière sembla scintiller sur ses cheveux blonds et un sourire étira ses lèvres :

- Bonsoir mesdemoiselles, je m'appelle Lucius Malefoy. Il est de mon devoir d'hôte de m'assurer que vous passez une agréable soirée. L'une d'entre vous souhaite t -elle danser ?

Bellatrix, du haut de ses 10 ans vit Narcissa rosir et ouvrir la bouche pour se porter volontaire. Elle avait toujours adorer la danse, contrairement à l'aînée de la fratrie.

- Mes sœurs sont encore un peu jeunes pour cela, intervînt Bellatrix alors que Lucius s'était spontanément tourné vers Narcissa. Étant l'aînée, c'est avec moi qu'il vous faudra danser Lucius, Héritier des Malefoy.

- Qu'il en soit ainsi Mademoiselle...

- Bellatrix. Bellatrix Black.

Et tandis qu'elle s'avançait sur la piste de danse, elle nota la mine dépitée de Narcissa et Andromeda qui lui tapotait gentiment l'épaule pour essayer de la consoler. Bellatrix esquissa un sourire ravi tandis qu'elle se mettait à danser une valse parfaite avec le garçon.

**oOoOo**

Un énorme feu ronflait dans la pièce, la chauffant agréablement. Les quatre personnes attablées se levèrent, tandis que les Elfes de Maison s'empressaient de débarrasser les vestiges du repas. Les deux hommes et femmes s'installèrent chacun dans leur fauteuil attitré. Jaune et noir, bleu et bronze, rouge et or, vert et argent.

- C'est l'heure des cadeaux, se réjouit Helga Poufsouffle.

- S'il te plaît, Helga, nous avons passé l'âge pour ces enfantillages, s'agaça Salazar Serpentard .

- Tu te rappelles ce que nous avons dit Salazar, n'est ce pas ? lui répondit la deuxième femme avec une lueur amusée dans le regard. Quiconque ne respecte pas la règle du jeu aura un gage.

- Tu es rabat joie comme d'habitude ! s'exclama Godric Griffondor en se penchant pour tirer de sous on fauteuil un petit paquet. Je commence ! Cette année, j'ai tiré le nom de Rowena. Alors voilà ton cadeau ma chère !

Souriante, Serdaigle attrapa ce que son camarade lui tendait avant de l'ouvrir délicatement. Elle en sortit un petite figurine à son effigie et haussa un sourcil.

- Hé bien, mon ami, ricana Salazar, ta folie des statues ne semble jamais vouloir s'arrêter. Après celle à ton effigie, voilà que tu en offres une à Rowena qui n'est, et de loin, pas aussi égocentrique que toi. Quoique, ce soit un peut mesquin de ta part. La tienne faisait environs 1m80, non ?

- Tais toi donc, mauvaise langue, lui répondit Griffondor. La statue grandeur nature te sera livrée après la période de Noël, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais l'installer dans la Salle Commune de ta maison, comme un souvenir de toi. Après tout, d'ici quelques siècles, peut -être que plus personne ne se rappellera d'à quoi nous ressemblions ! Ce n'est qu'un savoir un peu différent des autres que les élèves seront contents d'avoir d'ici quelques générations.

- Merci Godric, sourit la concernée. J'apprécie le geste, et je le ferais.

Salazar leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par tant de stupidité. Lui, il n'avait pas besoin de ça : tout le monde le garderait en mémoire.

- C'est donc à moi. Et j'avais tiré Helga.

Rowena claqua des doigts et un elfe de maison apparu pour lui tendre une petite cage qu'elle tendit à son tour à sa camarade qui avait presque bondit sur ses pieds en voyant le cadeau.

- Oh non, soupira Salazar.

- Un chaton ! Par Merlin, Rowena !

- Je sais que ton chat allait mal, je suis d'ailleurs navrée qu'il ait péri hier.

- Merci Row, merci !

Délicatement, Helga extirpa la petite boule de poil grise tigrée de la cage et se mit à la caresser.

- Moi qui pensait qu'on serait enfin débarrassé de ces animaux de malheur avec le décès de son chat ! Bravo Rowena, vraiment, déclara Salazar d'une voix acide.

- Merci mon chère, je savais que tu serais enchanté que je réussisse à atténuer la tristesse de Helga.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

- Vous savez, leur dit Helga en caressant la tête de son nouvel animal de compagnie qui ronronnait de contentement, je pense qu'on devrait autoriser les élèves à ramener un animal de compagnie. C'est toujours réconfortant, et ils vont en avoir besoin, loin de leur famille.

- On en a déjà parlé, et c'est non ! protesta Salazar.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es allergique aux poils de chat que tous les autres habitants de ce château doivent cesser de vivre, Sal' ! Lui rappela Godric.

- C'est une raison tout à fait valable, s'insurgea le concerné. Et par Merlin et les 7 Enfers, cesse de m'appeler Sal !

- Promis, j'arrête Sal' ! C'est ton tour de recevoir ton cadeau.

Le regard noir que Salazar Serpentard s'apprêtait à lui lancer changea de cible et se tourna vers Helga, rigoureusement insensible. Il attrapa son cadeau comme s'il contenait une bombe. Et vu le regard que lui lançait Helga, il avait raison de se méfier.

- 1001 astuces pour comprendre tes élèves nés moldus, rédigé par Helga Poufsouffle, grinça t -il. Je croyais que le but était de nous offrir quelque chose qui nous ferait plaisir ?

- Tu seras content de l'avoir quand on ouvrira l'école à la rentrée prochaine, fit valoir Rowena. Très bonne initiative, Helga.

- Merci.

- Il n'y aura pas d'enfant de moldus dans ma Maison, siffla Salazar, menaçant.

La tension s'installa entre les quatre sorciers. Le sujet était propice à la discorde depuis des mois déjà.

- Tu n'as pas assez bien regardé, dit doucement Helga. Il y a autre chose.

Plissant les yeux, Salazar plongea la main dans le paquet, son bras y disparaissant entièrement. Et sous le regard de ses camarades, il en sortit une canne d'un noir geais brillant avec un pommeau en forme de tête de serpent. C'était un ouvrage sublime, il devait le concéder.

- Elle n'est pas là que pour faire jolie, le renseigna Helga. Tu peux aussi y ranger ta baguette ou diverses petits objets pourvu qu'ils ne soient pas trop grands.

Il y eut un moment de silence et les trois autres Fondateurs constatèrent que le dernier d'entre eux avait du mal à articuler sa prochaine phrase :

- Hé bien... Merci Helga. C'était... mieux que ce a quoi je m'étais attendu.

- La délicatesse de tes compliments me sidérerait toujours mon cher, lui répondit Rowena.

- A mon tour de recevoir un cadeau ! Se réjouit Griffondor. Alors, qu'est ce que tu m'as acheté Sal ?

- Pour l'amour de... Quel est le gage si jamais je ne lui offre rien ?

- Disons que tu devras passer une journée sans baguette. J'y veillerais personnellement, le prévint Serdaigle un brin menaçante.

- Tu veux me priver de ma dignité, on dirait. Très bien, voilà ton cadeau le bouffon.

Godric l'incendia du regard, mais prit quand même ce qu'il lui tendait. Il en tira un petit poignard très simple avec des runes gravées dans la lame.

- Une arme ! Par Merlin Salazar, tu as offert une _arme_ à Godric? Comme s'il ne jouait déjà pas assez de l'épée ! Protesta vivement Helga.

- Pas n'importe quelle arme. Une fois que tu auras imprégné sa lame de ton sang, personne d'autre ne pourra en user. Il ne rate jamais sa cible. Je sais que tu es lamentable au lancé de poignard mon cher. C'est une honte pour celui qui prétend au titre de meilleur duelliste d'Angleterre depuis deux ans déjà !

- Merci Salazar. C'est un beau cadeau.

- Tâche juste de ne jamais le retourner contre moi. Je m'en sentirais plus rassuré.

- Pourquoi diable voudrais – je faire cela !? Nous avons des différents, mais tu restes néanmoins un ami cher à mes yeux.

- Ravi de l'entendre.

- Qu'ils sont agréables quand ils ne se chamaillent pas, soupira Rowena, vivement approuvée par Helga.

**oOoOo**

Rosmerta ne fermait jamais les 3 Balais le soir du 24 décembre. Il y avait beaucoup de sorciers et de sorcière, qui, pour échapper à la solitude d'un Noël dans une maison vide venaient fêter le réveillon ici, avec des inconnus. Parfois, certains arrivaient et distribuaient des cadeaux au hasard, ou des gallions pour les plus riches à qui ils ne manqueraient pas une fois la nuit passée.

Elle se disait qu'elle permettait à ces pauvres gens esseulés de passer un peu de temps dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Elle pensait qu'elle les aidait au moins un peu en sacrifiant une nuit de l'année.

Après tout, n'était – ce pas ça aussi Noël ?

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, en espérant que ça vous ai plu :)<em>

_Joyeux Noël encore ! _


End file.
